


Minion and the Stranger

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I HC androids as being noticeably colder than humans, M/M, The sex depicted is behind a closed door, Uncommon POV, from the pov of an annoyed cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: She adores her Minion, and he takes wonderful care of her (As he should!)One night he brings home a Stranger and things proceed a little differently from the other times he's brought another human home.





	Minion and the Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of doing a relationship from the POV of an outside character.
> 
> This is what happened.

She wakes up when the human she's sleeping on disturbs her. She doesn't really mind since he always pets her just right. She doesn't like the way he smells this morning, not just because it's unpleasant but it means her human is unwell. Not ill, just the way he gets unwell sometimes. She sits on his chest and vibrates to make it better. She also rubs her facial scent pads against his, to maybe scare away the bad smell and whatever's causing it.

He rumbles something at her while scratching her sides and oh yes. Right there, right-she flops when he finds that spot she can't quite reach. He rumbles some more, her name is one of the sounds, but the rumble is soft and comforting and she curls up to sleep some more.

To her dismay, Minion doesn't let her sleep there! Not even the warm spot he leaves behind his  comforting. It  _ is _ warm but it's tainted with his bad-smell so she follows him.

She has mixed feelings when he goes into the waste room. He smells better, but he also gets wet all over and that's a horrifying thing. Still, Minion can be less than fit for survival so she'd better check on him. 

Shouldering the door wide open because that's how all doors should be, she wanders in, hops up onto the wall of the tub, and bats the curtain aside.

Minion lets out an alarmed sound then his voice is warm again. He reaches to pet her but she can see the water dripping and she Does Not Want. Unfortunately, in her scramble, she slips. Instead of going backward, she falls forward, into the shallow puddle and under the cascade of water.

Her fur is soaked and in her panic, she claws at the ground and air but can't find her footing. She feels the tell-tale pressure of claws ripping into skin but then she's not under the waterfall anymore.

Minion has picked her up and she's wrapped in a blanket. She wants to get down, to go away and hide but he's rubbing her and it's getting the water off her fur. 

This has happened before, she remembers, and it helps her relax and it's not long before she's purring against his chest. She knows she scratched him, she can smell the blood in the air, and taste it when she licks her front paw. He's not mad, though, his voice is still the warm rumble she loves so much.

He eventually puts her down and after she gets free from the blanket, she races to the kitchen because she heard the can peeling open. Her tail swishes happily as she eats.

When she sees Minion again, he's covered in his fake fur and she's glad he's at least taking care of himself that well. Some days he doesn't bother, only wearing the smallest thing so she doesn't accidentally claw him in his soft bits. She did once and he was mad at her for a week. Not her fault, they were taunting her with their danglyness.

As she always does, she hops onto the table by the door and watches him empty the bowl there for her. He does a poor job and she tells him so. Another warm rumble before he scoops out the small papers and coins in there as well.

She's just settling into the bowl when he gives her one final pet. It's always the same right before he leaves, both hands, behind her ears, then down to her chin, and a warm rumble all the while.

Once he's gone, she sleeps for some time, then goes to eat some more. A few hours pass while she makes friends with today's sunbeam, following it across the warming carpet and dozing some more. It's a very nice sunbeam today, soft and warm and not too bright.

When the sunbeam has to go away, she bats at her toys, then decides she wants to keep one of them so it doesn't get stepped on. Picking it up in her mouth, she carries it behind the tv and adds it to her collection.

It's a very nice collection, she thinks. Plenty of cat toys, some of the human's socks, many pens, even a few of the coins Minion lost over the years. This is only one of her stashes, but it's her favorite and she naps there for a while.

After her post-stash nap, she begins her routine patrol of the house. Around the tops of all the bookshelves, on the kitchen counters, every surface is investigated for Foreign Cats and other invaders and she rubs on a few places where her lingering scent has grown thin. It's exhausting work and she treats herself to another well-deserved rest.

She wakes with a slow stretch and after a drink and some time in the waste room, she hops up onto his bed, specifically onto his pillow and begins a nice thorough wash.

When Minion comes home, she bounds into the living room but she sees that her human isn't alone. It's unexpected and she races back into the bedroom. If he calls her, she might come out, but she doesn't always like the other humans he brings home.

She does hear him calling and reluctantly sniffs the air. She finds less of the bad smell, and what's there is stale and old. 

What she doesn't smell is the other human. That has her curious enough that she cautiously makes her way back towards the front of the house. Minion is filling her napping bowl again and the other human is standing Very Close. That warm rumble that's usually just for her is being directed at the other human now, and she's not sure how she feels about that.

Minion picks her up and she burrows possessively, trying to rub her fur on him without making him put her down. He rumbles at her and lets her rub her scent glands against his face.

Then he hoists her up, his warm rumble directed at both her and Stranger, and it includes her name. When Stranger lifts his hand, she ducks back, then he turns it, palm up and lets her sniff.

He's still scentless and that's concerning. So, since Minion seems to favor him, and he doesn't have that stink that some humans have, she gives him a lick. 

He's cold! That's why he doesn't have any scent, he's too cold. She meows and wiggles and Minion loosens his hold. No wonder Minion brought him home, he's very unwell if he's that cold. 

It also explains why his shirt goes so high up his neck. She reaches for him and Minion steps closer so she can climb onto Stranger. After the cold, the first thing she notices is that he's remarkably still, lacking the slight tremble Minion and other humans have. She's easily able to find purchase on his shoulder. The second thing she notices is the light in his head. It flashes and blinks but when she bumps her nose against it, it's not warm like the lights around the house are.

Very, very cold indeed. Stranger begins to move, but only because Minion is on the couch now. With one hand very thoughtfully against her side keeping her steady on his shoulder, Stranger carries her to the couch and sits.

Now she can really get to work and hops down into his lap. A short, low rumble, a demonstration that's all too brief, and Stranger is rubbing her fur in much the same way Minion does. She begins to purr and settles down on his lap, doing his best to warm the cold, scentless human.

When she finally feels his temperature start to rise, she lets herself have a well-deserved nap.

She's dimly aware of warm hands lifting her, and it takes a second to realize they're not Minion's, but Strangers. They've warmed up considerably, just a hair warmer than Humans, actually. She hops from his hands onto the table and preens at a job well done. 

Stranger has been warmed up now, so he'll probably be leaving. 

Except he's not leaving. Minion is holding him tight and it looks like they're trying to scent mark each other. She'd think they were biting but she smells a familiar tang in the air. She hasn't smelled it in a while but she knows what it means.

They rumble quietly at each other between scent marking sessions and finally Minion stands up. Taking Stranger's hand, they go back to the bedroom.

She tries to run, not wanting to be left alone in the rest of the house. Minion catches her, though. He scent marks her muzzle, rumbles softly, then sets her down in the hall and closes the door too quickly for her to follow.

Wary of Stranger, knowing sometimes what happens now isn't good for her beloved Minion, she waits in the hallway. She's clawed more than one set of ankles deliberately, depending on what she smells when the door opens again.

She can hear faint rumbling through the door, then her human's scent picks up but no other scent joins it. A squeaky thumping finally starts and that means things will be over soon.

When the sound stops, which takes far longer than usual, she gets herself ready to pounce. When no one emerges, she delicately sniffs the air. Thankfully there's no more of the bad smell, at all. Maybe Stranger was one of the good ones? He'd be leaving soon anyway, they always did.

Then Minion would pick her up, and hold her and every now and then get her fur a little wet. That wetness only happened when the bad smell was very strong so she didn't expect it this time.

To her surprise, when the door opens, it's Minion doing the opening. Stranger is in bed, the covers half on the floor. Minion rumbles at her and she realizes his bits are out.

Before she can swipe at them, he scoops her up, rumbling at her all the while. He carries her to the bed and she hops onto it. Going to investigate, she sniffs Stranger's offered fingers again. They smell like Minion, now, it's a nice smell. He's still warmed up as well. When her beloved Minion joins them in the bed with the covers, she prepares to settle down between them, liking the nice warm valley they make. 

She mewls in protest when Minion unceremoniously lifts her out of the spot and he and Stranger move too close for there to be any room for her between them. With a huff, she instead curls up on Stranger's hip, to show Minion the price of dislodging her from her chosen spot.

He doesn't seem upset, and his rumble is warm and soft as he pets her, scent marking Stranger's shoulder while he does. Stranger rumbles back and his hand joins Minion's.

She decides she can get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should bump the rating up, let me know!


End file.
